


Welcome Home

by elfpunk999



Series: Tom & Christine [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine arrives back in London after a long weekend in the states to a special surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Christine walked off the plane still half asleep. The nine hour flight from the states back to London felt longer after a weekend of nonstop partying with Riley. Stretching her arms above her head she pulled the straps of her backpack tighter on her shoulders. Walking towards the end of the terminal she saw the small crowd of people waiting to be reunited with their loved ones and friends. Lazily she scanned the faces looking for Tom’s friend Luke who had agreed to pick her up since Tom would be on set for his newest project. She wasn't sure which one. He'd just signed on to do a bunch of new films; it was hard to keep them straight. He'd already been gone almost a month and wasn’t expected back for at least another week.

Scanning the faces she began to get frustrated. She couldn’t find Luke in the sea of people. Exhaustion set into her muscles as she shifted the heavy backpack on her shoulders. She'd resigned herself to sit and wait when a tall figure in the crowd drew her attention. Standing a head taller than everyone else he stood out. A baseball cap was pulled low on his face casting a shadow on his angled features, hiding his eyes from anyone who chanced a look his way. The tall man stepped aside, distancing himself from a family hugging a young girl. He tilted his head slightly and a wide smile slid across his thin lips. The flash from a nearby camera illuminated his shadowed face and Christine felt her stomach somersault. She suppressed a scream as she ran towards the man, her lips curled up into an impossible to contain smile.

Leaping into his arms she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly. In an instant she captured his lips kissing him passionately, bumping his hat back slightly. His strong arms held her against him as her hands travelled up into his hair. Practically knocking his hat off completely Christine pulled away from the kiss and straightened it with a giggle.

"I have missed you." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear; careful to keep his identity hidden from the surrounding crowd. She pressed her lips to his again, careful of his disguise this time.

"I missed you too." she replied with a smile. She looked him over; the smile never leaving her face. She nudged the brim of his baseball cap with her nose. "Nice disguise." she mocked.

"Made you look past me a couple times." he replied. She unwound herself from around him and slid down to stand on her own, readjusting her skirt. "You look exhausted." He stated, his smile giving way to a frown. "Did Riley let you get any sleep?" he asked.

"It was her birthday weekend." Christine replied. He leaned down; kissing her again before turning his back to her.

"I will take that as a ‘no’ then. Hop on." he said squatting down slightly. Christine smiled and jumped onto his back, retwining her arms and legs around him. Tom's arms looped under her thighs holding her up as he stood to his full height. His hands on her bare skin sent a chill down her back. "To baggage claim?" he asked as he began to walk.

"Negative sir." she replied. "Got all my stuff in one bag."

"You mean you didn't bring 6 pairs of shoes?" he asked in shock.

"Pft of course I did. Just didn’t bring any pants. Priorities Thomas." she replied. Tom laughed but she snapped her hand over his mouth before it got to loud. "Are you trying to give yourself away?" she asked him with a laugh. She felt his lips curl up against her hands as he shook his head back and forth. Christine kissed the side of Tom's neck as she pulled her hand away from his mouth. A soft moan of approval escaped his lips making her smile spread across her face. "Just take me home." she whispered in his ear before dragging her teeth gently over his lobe. She felt his chest fall as all the air rushed from his lungs. Without a word his steps became hurried as he made his way out of the airport and into the parking garage.

Reaching Tom's jaguar he let her down to stand on her own. "Thanks for the..." his lips seized hers hungrily. His body pushed against her; pinning her to the side of the car. His hands grabbing at her clothes and hair causing her to moan into the kiss. His knee pushed between hers as his arms wound around her. His moved his thigh just enough to put pressure on her aching sex.

"God I've missed you." he confessed breathlessly as he pulled away. His blue eyes shimmered in the darkened garage as his kiss swollen lips curled up at the edges. Christine ran her hands down his chest to rest on the waist of his jeans. "I don’t think I can wait until we get home." he confessed lowering his lips to her ear. "I could take you right here. Think anyone would notice?" he teased as his tongue slid delicately over the shell of her ear sending gooseflesh across her skin. Christine laughed and pushed him away.

"Get in the car mister." she said pulling open her door. She flashed him a small smile before sliding into her seat. The leather was cool against her skin as she settled back against it, her eyes closing momentarily as the scent of the interior overwhelmed her. It was distinctly Tom; a mix of woodsy musk and citrus that lingered in the air for hours after he'd gone. She was vaguely aware of her door shutting and the driver’s side opening. As she heard the door clip shut her eyes snapped open and she grabbed Tom by the collar of his t-shirt. Pulling off his hat and tossing it aside she raked her fingers through his hair as she pulled his lips to hers. His hands roamed over her body before latching on to her hip and the back of her neck. With a few well practiced moves Christine pulled off her shoes and climbed over the center console to straddle Tom in the driver’s seat. Tom's hand left her hip just long enough to adjust the seat; pushing it away from the steering wheel and reclining it slightly so her head didn’t hit the roof as much.

A soft approving moan escaped her as his hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt. His other hand; still at the back of her neck held her close as his lips trailed down her throat and across her collarbone. Christine could feel his hardened length pressing against her through his jeans. Her hands slid down his cotton t-shirt and over the bulge. His hips jerked up involuntarily, applying more pressure to his erection which elicited a guttural moan from Tom. Both of his hands left their places and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Pulling it off over her head he whimpered when his eyes fell on a second layer. Christine laughed and pulled it off herself. Tom growled deep in his chest as his mouth descended on her breast. His palms pressed into them roughly, moving both up and out of the cups of her bra so his lips could seize her hardening nipples. Christine sighed with relief and rolled her hips into his pelvis.

Tom's hand moved down between them and under her skirt. His long fingers teasingly fluttering over her damp panties as his tongue traced over her nipples. Working one then the other until she was panting and gyrating her hips on top of him.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked looking up at her as one finger moved under the elastic of her knickers. Christine gasped as he slowly pushed that teasing finger into her but only to the second knuckle before pulling it out and running it over her clit.

"No." she replied breathlessly. She frantically unfastened his jeans and pulled him free of his boxer briefs.

"Fuck." he sighed as she stroked him slowly. His mouth hung open as his head leaned back against the seat. Christine ran her tongue up his neck; stopping to suck on his adams-apple before continuing up to his ear. She pumped her fist up and down his cock then gently ran her thumb over the head. Tom bit down on his bottom lip and moaned. Regaining a portion of his control he began moving his fingers in and out of her; then tracing over her clit in a pattern to match her fists.

Christine could feel his muscles tensing beneath her. She rested her forehead against his willing him to open his eyes. When they fluttered open to look into hers she moved her hips, aligning him at her dripping entrance. Removing his hand he gripped onto her hips and thrust up off the seat. Their moans mingled together just past their lips as his cock stretched her perfectly. His hand rested against her lower back as she began rolling her hips, moving herself up and down his cock in a slow, steady, and slightly torturous pace. His other hand latched onto the back of her head, his long fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her down into a passionate kiss. They moved together slowly until the tinted windows of the jaguar fogged and a layer of sweat collected on their skin.

Tom's grip on her neck tightened as she felt her walls tightening around him. Pulling away from her lips he let out a strangled moan and his brow pinched together. "Gawd Christine." he sighed. She pushed herself up and gasped at the new angle. Shifting her hips forward she rocked into him harder. His pubic bone brushing against her clit with each roll of her hips. Her chest heaved as the warmth of her approaching climax spread up her chest and neck. Tom braced his feet against the floor and pistoned his hips up into her. Slamming against her with all the force he could muster in their position.

"Fuck." she gasped. Her cunt clenched tight around him and she moaned his name. His hands gripped her hips like a vice as he continued to pound up into her. A few hard thrusts and his mouth fell open in a silent scream.

Christine collapsed onto his chest. She panted as her lips curled up at the edges.

"Now we can go home." she said breathlessly.

"Mmm..." he replied before kissing the top of her head as it rested on his chest. "Where I can welcome you home properly." Christine laughed.

"Was this not my welcome home?" she asked rising up to look into his eyes.

His head shook from side to side lazily."This was just a sample." he replied.


End file.
